memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hallmark
Hallmark is a greeting card company which produces many themed Christmas ornaments based off of Star Trek characters, ships, and scenes. They occasionally enlisted the voice talent of Star Trek actors for sound chips within the ornaments. In the past, Hallmark also produced other pieces of Trek-related merchandise, including greeting cards, sticker sets and (through their Springbok subsidiary) jigsaw puzzles. Hallmark has recently released two Star Trek themed greeting cards that play a digital audio recording taken from The Original Series. The model of Voyager built by Joe Carey and seen in was a repainted version of the Hallmark ornament. Christmas Ornament Releases * releases ** * releases ** ''Galileo'' shuttlecraft (featuring the voice of Spock) * releases ** * releases ** Klingon Bird-of-Prey * releases ** Romulan Warbird ** Captain James T. Kirk in command chair ** Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Enterprise corridor ** , & Klingon Bird-of-Prey (miniature set) * releases ** ** Commander William T. Riker ** Spock at the science station ** Pewter with miniature ''Galileo'' shuttlecraft (30th Anniversary edition) *features the voice over of William Shatner speaking the lines from the opening of the original series* * releases ** ** Doctor Leonard McCoy on transporter pad ** Lt. Commander Data at ops * releases ** ** Captain Kathryn Janeway in front of the warp core in engineering * releases ** (featuring the voice of Michael Dorn) ** Lieutenant Worf with bat'leth ** Century Stamp (postage stamp ornament) ** (glass ornament) * releases ** Borg cube ** Seven of Nine ** Lt. Commander Worf (glass bust) * releases ** Deep Space 9 ** Captain Benjamin Sisko **Q (glass bust) **Starfleet Legends: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, , (miniature ornament set) * releases ** Delta Flyer (featuring the voice of Kate Mulgrew) ** ** The Doctor * releases ** [[Scorpion class|Reman Scorpion fighter]] ** Sub-Commander T'Pol ** Captain Jonathan Archer in command chair * releases ** Vulcan Command Ship ** scene featuring Kirk and Spock leaping through the Guardian of Forever Gate **Commander Trip Tucker in EV suit **Star Trek Insignias: TOS, TNG, ENT (miniature ornament set) * releases ** ** Khan Noonien Singh ( ) ** Locutus of Borg with Borg Queen (from ) * releases ** Enterprise transporter chamber (From The Original Series) ** [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] (featuring the TOS theme) * releases ** Anti-time future from ** Lt. Uhura at communications station ** Enterprise bridge helm station with Kirk, Spock, and Sulu ( on light-up screen background) * releases ** ** 23rd century Starfleet communicator ** Captain Kirk buried in tribbles (from ) * releases ** Klingon Battle Cruiser ** Captain Kirk and Spock with Captain Christopher Pike (from ) ** Starfleet Phaser * releases ** Captain James T. Kirk with a type 2 phaser - first in "Legends" series ** Kirk and Spock fighting (from and featuring the "Ancient Battle" music from the episode's scene) ** (from ) * releases *shown at San Diego Comic-Con 2010 ** Spock with a tricorder - second in "Legends" series ** Mirror Universe forcing a Vulcan mind meld on Doctor McCoy (from ) - featuring a voice clip ** Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) - with lights See also * ''Star Trek'' Micro Machines * F-Toys * Konami * Furuta * Hot Wheels * Romando External links * Hallmark official site * * Star Trek Ornament page on Hooked On Hallmark Category:Collectibles